Goodbye
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Often known as the "Kit-Machine" this brave she-cat has done more than mother kits. She has faced the greatest loss of all and even the glory of StarClan cannot satisfy her heart. But when realizing there is still hope, she has to say goodbye. Tribute to Ferncloud. One-shot.


"_Goodbye, my love_," Ferncloud whispered the instant before she was met with the glory of StarClan. The brightness was harsh on her eyes and she squinted, trying to get used to this. She was surrounded by four grand oaks, centered in a clearing that was formerly known as Fourtrees. Great Rock loomed empty before her, the spots where four leaders used to stand to announce their means unoccupied. It was of great sadness to see be alone in a clearing meant for countless warriors, apprentices, elders, and medicine cats alike. Ferncloud knew this sacred spot was gone now, the trees most likely uprooted by the yellow beasts and the rock disposed of. What it looked like in truth, she didn't know. For whatever reason, StarClan had chosen to take her here.

Ferncloud turned, raising her tail in greeting as soon she was met with Clanmates. There were only three, to her delight. But the third's presence was so stunning; it was difficult not to sob. Her shoulders shook with pain and grief. She wouldn't see her Dustpelt for a long time. Her Clanmates would be without their fiery leader, with the traitor's kindhearted son as the replacement.

"Mousefur, Hollyleaf! Firestar!" called Ferncloud, struggling to keep her sadness under control. She felt so . . . empty. Dustpelt wasn't here and nor did she want him to be; rather she wanted to be _there._ The ghostliness of StarClan was unnerving. Her pelt was shimmering! Ferncloud reenergized in a split second, her wounds faded so much it was impossible to prove they were there. Her body became youthful once more. She was _pure_.

Hollyleaf gave her a friendly nudge, an instant bond forming of having died together. Ferncloud felt more connected to these three more than she ever had. They shared her grief, each having lost someone. Mousefur was the best off, as she had many old Clanmates to greet.

"Ferncloud, it is a sad sight to see you here," Mousefur murmured softly, her gaze full of sympathy. The roughness of her voice had vanished: it was replaced with a smooth tone, sounding kind. It was odd to see the former elder move with such grace.

Firestar said nothing, giving her a quick lick between her ears. His fiery pelt was so bright. It reminded Ferncloud of the sun she would miss. There was no day and no night anymore. There was no green-leaf or leaf-bare. There was no Dustpelt, either. She heaved a sigh, following Firestar and her Clanmates forward, closer to the Great Rock.

Whether they had been there the whole time, she didn't know. Many starry pelts glistened ahead, countless. It was no wonder the Clans called the night sky _Silverpelt._ Anyone could see the bright stars. Some of the cats she recognized, but most she didn't. Many were faded, hardly visible and without shimmer in their pelt. Ferncloud decided that those were the closest to oblivion, while she was new, with a shine so bright of her own.

"Welcome to StarClan," the familiar blue-gray she-cat announced. Bluestar's greeting was echoed in a mesh of caterwauls, all welcoming and full of sympathy. Ferncloud flicked her ears uncomfortably, not used to this much attention. It disappointed her that Dustpelt wasn't here.

Bluestar spoke again, after the cheers had faded, though Ferncloud was too grieved to hear. Her eyes clouded over with memories of Dustpelt, how she'd never mother his kits again, how she'd never get to tell him _I love you_ again. They'd never get to hunt together. They'd never tell stories as elders together or watch as their grandkits played. Everything was gone now. All because of Brokenstar.

When the crowd departed the Fourtrees were suddenly swept away, replaced by unfamiliar territory. It reminded Ferncloud much of ThunderClan's, but nothing would ever be the same. Nothing was the same without Dustpelt. She didn't know how she could survive without him. Ferncloud couldn't even muster the curiosity to explore this new land. Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Firestar had already vanished into the trees, perhaps finding Clanmates. Ferncloud felt so lost without Dustpelt.

"You really should meet your family, Ferncloud."

She looked up, her eyes brimming with sadness as they met the gaze of Whitestorm. Her father stood tall, his starry white pelt and youthful posture making him look like a Clan leader. He _had_ once been deputy, before BloodClan. Both Whitestorm and Ferncloud had died of evildoers. They hadn't talked in the longest of time. But Ferncloud couldn't bring herself to reply to her father. The loss of Dustpelt weighed heavy in her heart.

"My precious daughter, you are kin of the great Bluestar," Whitestorm meowed. "You have your own kin who wait for you here. Shrewpaw, Larchkit, and Hollykit have been waiting patiently for you. They know what it's like, as do we all, what it is to feel the loss of a loved one. But don't you worry, one day you can have a conversation will all your friends in one day when the newer generations come forth."

Ferncloud could've sworn she misheard him. _Shrewpaw, Larchkit, and Hollykit are waiting . . . for me?_ Her heart swelled. Even after all, she had a piece of Dustpelt with her. Oh, how she suddenly longed to see her son and daughters. She struggled to keep herself from the guilt. She had been so upset over losing Dustpelt she hadn't bothered to look for her beloved kits' faces in the crowd!

"Where are they?" Ferncloud demanded, her guilt pushing most of the grief away. She still had kits to look after. She still had a family here. There was hope, after all. "Where are my darlings?"

Whitestorm signaled with his tail and the three young cats sprang from the undergrowth. Ferncloud was taken by such surprise; she couldn't suppress the squeal of delight. Her kits, they were so lovely! Larchkit and Hollykit looked so _healthy! _They weren't the thin bundles of fur they had been in their final days.

"I missed you, Ferncloud," Shrewpaw purred, touching his muzzle to hers. He looked much like Dustpelt, sharing his father's tabby pelt and amber eyes. It was hard not to see traces of her in him, too. He shared her slightly-long tail and broad ears. He was so handsome; Ferncloud wished he could've had a mate of his own.

Larchkit buried her face in Ferncloud's fur. "I love you, Mother!" she mewled, her voice muffled through the fur. Ferncloud was comforted by her daughter that looked so strong and kind. She shared Dustpelt's tabby pelt as well, but had Ferncloud's green eyes. Larchkit purred so strongly, Ferncloud felt the rumble against her skin.

Hollykit was the most shy about her happiness. She reached up and batted Ferncloud's ears as she had when she was alive. Hollykit pressed her nose to Ferncloud's. "I missed you, Mother. But Brindleface has been caring for us. Shrewpaw taught us how to fight, too. Whitestorm tells the best stories. I am glad you're here. I can't wait for Father."

"I'm sorry I didn't come find you," Ferncloud meowed, her voice aching with relief. "Losing Dustpelt is . . . hard." She didn't expect her kits to be understanding, but they nodded knowingly. Ferncloud was grateful they didn't hold it against her. The last thing she wanted was an early grudge. She was so happy not all traces of Dustpelt had gone.

Ferncloud spent the rest of her 'day' playing with her kits and catching up on events. She met up with Ashfur, who didn't tell her much, but she enjoyed seeing him all the same. As Ferncloud talked with her Clanmates, she realized it wasn't all bad in StarClan. With her three darlings and old friends, it seemed to settle within her heart that she would wait patiently for Dustpelt.

_Goodbye, my love . . . _For now.


End file.
